As is known, eggs and most commonly eggs from chickens are a source of one of the most digestible forms of protein. They further contain most of the nutritive elements necessary to sustain human life. However, the yolk of eggs contain a relatively high content of cholesterol. Cholesterol is a fat-like substance found in human bodies. It is considered a normal constituent of blood and tissues. Cholesterol is manufactured by and in the body as well as ingested. Cholesterol content of the human diet is but one of the many factors that affect the cholesterol level within the blood. Cholesterol is present only in foods of animal origin and is absent in fruits, vegetables, cereal grains, legumes, nuts and the like. The presence of high cholesterol levels in the human body is considered dangerous and specifically in promoting undesirable build up of fatty deposits in the circulatory system with the resultent long term harmful effects. Because of the nutritional value of eggs, research poultry scientists have been experimenting to attempt to have chickens lay lower cholesterol eggs. One system which has been tried is the addition of foreign deleterious chemicals to the daily rations of egg laying hens. Also, hens have been injected with synthetic hormones to produce the desired reduction in cholesterol level. This present approach was prompted by the knowledge that cholesterol levels in the blood of humans can be controlled medically with hormones, calcium and magnesium ions, high doses of niacin and other vitamins and the use of throid active substances. As would be expected, such treatments exhibit in a great many instances deleterious and adverse side effects.
Most animal feeds contain some form of natural substances. U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,877 shows the use of cellulosic materials such as alfalfa, clover, oats, barley, flax, corn cobs, rice, bran and pineapple waste for poultry feed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,317 shows animal feed containing legumes such as alfalfa, soybean and clover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,341 shows kelp as an animal feed base and U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,785 uses grasses and soybean.